El deber o la diversión Eh ahi la cuestión
by MissOrangeLover
Summary: La oportunidad del Señor Siniestro llego, ¿podrá Manny esquivar la trampa de Sergio y aprobar el examen al mismo tiempo?


N/A: ¡Es el primer fic en español de "El Tigre"! ¡Soy feliz! Bueno tuve algunos problemas por hay pero lo logre, ¡espero que les guste!

La escuela Leone… Todo estaba tranquilo cuando un grito rompió ese silencio.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Entregan calificaciones?!-exclamo asustado manny rivera

-¿Se te había olvidado?-lo miro su mejor amiga Frida Suárez.

-Bueno, sabia que era por estas fechas ¡pero no creí que tan pronto!-decía Manny moviendo las manos exageradamente algo nervioso

-Vamos, no te pudo haber ido tan mal-animo Frida a manny poniendo suavemente su mano sobre su hombro.

Al llegar a la escuela el sub director Chakal con sonrisa malvada canto el apellido de Manny

-¡**Riveraaaa**! a mi oficina-Manny miro asustado al sub director que sonreía contento, Frida lo miro irse, lo miro algo preocupada.

Al llegar a la oficina vio a Rodolfo y Maria quienes estaban sentados, en su mirada se notaba la preocupación y la decepción

-¡Esperen! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Juro que no tengo idea de cómo llego ese taco a su cara!-intento explicar cuando el subdirector lo interrumpió algo molesto por tal confesión

-No es eso, ¡pero tendrás un castigo a parte por lanzarme ese taco y ensuciarme si traje nuevo!, ejem… -recupero la compostura- los llame por sus calificaciones, como sabrán hoy entregamos calificaciones y Manny ah vuelto a reprobar matemáticas, si no aprueba el siguiente examen podría reprobar y eso significa…-sonrió disfrutando cada momento-expulsión…

-¡¿Que?!-exclamo Manny; Rodolfo, mejor conocido como White Pantera, miraba a su hijo molesto al igual que María, la madre de Manny

-Creí haberte oído decir que habías estudiado-dijo Rodolfo molesto alzando levemente su ceja- confiamos en ti, Manny-eso hizo sentir culpable a Manny quien bajo la mirada avergonzado. Luego de aquella llamada de atención, sus padres se marcharon molestos y frustrados mientras manny se dirigía a almorzar con Frida

-Manny, ¿que paso?-pregunto impaciente Frida cuando Manny se sentó enfrente de ella

-Bueno…reprobé matemáticas de nuevo-dijo sin ánimos manny

-Eso no es nada nuevo-bromeo Frida intentando hacer sonreír a su mejor amigo.

-No Frida…es solo que si vuelvo a reprobar… me expulsaran-suspiro Manny mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡¿**Que**?!-chillo Frida sorprendida y preocupada- ¡no te pueden expulsar!, por que si no ¿con quien haré bromas?

-Lose, por eso ¡no puedo reprobar esta ves! Oh intentarían enviarme a…

-Internado en Suiza-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo preocupados.

-¡Esta ves no reprobare! ¡Estudiare are mis tareas todo! ¡Juro que lo are!-se levanto Manny decidido sonriendo, sin darse cuenta que alguien escuchaba atentamente aquella platica.

-Haci que si reprueba Matemáticas lo expulsaran, eso podría ser de gran ayuda solo evitare que Manny estudie y entregue todos trabajos haci podré llevar a cabo mi gran ¡¡venganza!! Muajajajajaajaja!-rió histéricamente Sergio, quien en "secreto" era el Señor Siniestro, varios niños incluyendo a Manny y Frida lo miraban extrañamente, a lo que solo rió nervioso saliendo con cuidado de aquel lugar.

Sonó el timbre de salida, todos corrieron incluyendo a Manny y a Frida

-Tenemos mucha tarea de matemáticas-dijo desanimado Manny caminando junto a Frida mirando un libro algo grande color verde que decid "Matemáticas II"-Bueno tengo que cumplir con todas las tareas haci que…Frida?- miro hacia atrás al ver que su amiga se había quedado viendo un poste, sus ojos tomaron cierto brillo

-Wow…-expreso Frida aun con aquel brillo en sus ojos, Manny se acerco era un papel de color de varios colores, muy llamativo

-Gran Fiesta a las 4pm hasta 12 AM Hoy, sábado y Domingo…-leyó Manny

-Abra piscina, dulces, piñata y…-siguió Frida

-¡Toda la horchata que puedas tomar!-termino Manny en sus ojos ahora también se reflejaba aquel brillo

-y cada día habrá ¡una sorpresa!-siguió Frida aun mas emocionada

-El domingo la sorpresa mas ¡**GRANDE!**- grito Manny apunto de saltar de la emoción.

-¡Y churros! ¡¡Tenemos que ir!!-exclamo Frida emocionada.

-¡Si! Pero…tenemos mucha tarea que hacer y tengo que estudiar también porque el lunes es el examen y -pero fue interrumpido por Frida quien lo tomo por los hombros sacudiéndolo levemente

-Manny! ¡Es una **GRAN** fiesta! ¡En una **GRAN** mansión!-dijo remarcando la palabra "Gran"

-Bueno, no nos hará daño ir un rato, tal vez 1 hora…-sonrió Manny

-O tal ves 2-siguió Frida

-O tal vez 3-siguió Manny cada ves mas emocionado-pero no creo que mi padre me deje ir y…

-Manny solo te escaparas un par de horas hoy, mañana-le dijo Frida intentando convencerlo.

- Bueno, no me hará mal una pequeña escapada, luego volveré a hacer mis tareas… esta bien-los dos siguieron caminando haciendo los planes para salir mientras en una esquina después de haber oído todo salio Sergio riendo malvadamente

-Bien, mi plan esta saliendo a la perfección, ¡tiene que seguir haci tan solo por unos días más! …muaja…jaja…¡jajá jajá!-empezó a reír de nuevo histéricamente captando la atención de varias personas.

En casa de los riveras Manny salía con cuidado pasando por el baño donde se estaba bañando Grandpapi, quien era conocido como el Puma Loco, y por detrás de su padre quien miraban con atención la televisión. Salio con éxito, encontrándose con Frida esperándolo

-Vamos ¡La fiesta ya comenzó!-dijo Frida algo impaciente tomando del brazo a Manny, corriendo hacia la fiesta. Se divertían mucho, y pasaron las horas, de repente cuando menos se dieron cuenta el reloj marcaba las 12 am y haci fue hasta el domingo

-¡¡_**No eh hecho ni una sola tarea y el lunes es el examen**_!!-explico nerviosamente Manny caminando al lado de Frida quien estaba algo preocupada.

-Bien, hoy estudiare todo el día! y…-pero lo interrumpió Frida

-¡Pero hoy es la gran sorpresa! –se puso enfrente de el mirándolo a los ojos

-Lose Frida pero no puedo reprobar-siguió caminando dejando a Frida atrás

Mientras arriba de uno de los postes espiaba de nuevo la conversación

-¡No! Si no va a la fiesta aprobara el examen…tengo que hacer algo, y creo saber que…es hora de que el Señor Siniestro haga su aparición hoy! ¡_**Muajajajajajajajaja**_!-cayó del poste al intentar reírse histéricamente

Llego a casa, Manny llego desanimado, sin saludar, en parte quería ir pero tenia que aprobar. Camino hacia la sala sentándose enfrente de Granpapi quien leía el periódico comiendo. Rodolfo le llevo un plato de sopa a Manny quien sin ganas empezó a comer

-Mijo, quería hablar contigo sobre estos días-dijo su padre sentándose a un lado de Manny.

-¿E-estos días?-pregunto nervioso Manny.

-si, Mijo…estoy realmente orgulloso de ti-abrazo a su hijo sonriendo- todos los días estuviste en tu habitación sin salir ni a comer tan solo por estudiar

-Ah, si eso…-susurro Manny, se sentía algo culpable.

-Si bueno, ¡me iré a estudiar ahora mismo! –mintió Manny escapándose del abrazo de su padre, corriendo hasta su habitación.

-Vaya…realmente mi padre esta orgulloso, no puedo decepcionarlo-se dijo a si mismo Manny cerrando ruidosamente la puerta, camino hacia un escritorio pequeño intentando estudiar, cuando hoyo a varias personas pasar cerca de su casa

-¿La fiesta empieza temprano? Genial-se oyó decir a una persona.

-Si, ¡Habrá helados hoy!-exclamo una.

-¡Y música en vivo!-grito otra, Manny se asomo por curiosidad oyendo todas aquellas cosas.

-Y la GRAN sorpresa-dijo otra persona, esa palabra parecía eco Manny estuvo apunto de salir pero se detuvo

-¡Espera! ¡No! No puedo decepcionar a papa-intento estudiar, pasaron un par de hrs., se oía hasta su casa toda la música, las risas, eso lo incitaba a ir pero no lo hizo hasta que se hoyo un fuerte estruendo a lo lejos miro por la ventana logro ver una explosión donde estaba la fiesta

-Eso fue…Oh no!-rápidamente giro la hebilla de su cinturón transformándose en El tigre. Corrió a toda velocidad encontrándose con un robot gigante atacando la fiesta

-Te unes a la fiesta ¿El Tigre? Jajajajaja-rió el señor siniestro aplastando la fuente de horchata, Manny rápidamente saco sus garras intento golpear al robot pero este con un tentáculo de hierro lo empujo contra la pared

-Tentáculos robotnicos, ¡jamás podrás hacerme daño! Jajajajaja!- rió destruyendo ahora la mesa donde estaban los dulces y los churros

-¡Los churros! –Lloro Frida- ¡eran tan jóvenes!-miro al Señor Siniestro agarro un balde de agua echándolo a uno de los tentáculos de hierro los cuales se descompusieron al instante

-¡¿QUE?!-sorprendido el señor siniestro, Manny sonrió ahora sabia su debilidad, agarro una manguera de bombero mojando totalmente el robot el cual se descompuso al instante

-¡¿Qué diablos hacia un camión de bomberos ahí?!-dijo en voz baja, luego el señor siniestro toco un botón saliendo volando.

-¡¡Esto no se queda haci el Tigre!!-grito alejándose poco a poco volando.

-Wow… ¡Eso fue genial!-grito Frida emocionada, varias personas salieron de sus escondites aplaudiendo a EL Tigre, animando de nuevo a la fiesta

-¿Entonces, te quedaras?-pregunto Frida a su amigo

-Eso quisiera pero…No puedo reprobar-con esto ultimo se fue corriendo.

A la mañana siguiente entro temprano Manny dejando algunas cosas en el casillero caminando hacia su salón de clases donde estaba Frida sentada, miro ah Frida quien se veía muy cansada.

-Wow… ¿que te paso?-la miro preocupado

-Fiesta….hasta las 3 am….se alargo-alcanzo a decir antes de caer dormida en su escritorio. Sonó el timbre y todos entraron, todos se veían cansados y con ojeras. El profesor entro entregándoles el examen el cual Manny contesto rápidamente mientras los demás se quedaban dormidos incluyendo a Frida. Días después Manny recibió su examen

-¡Un 10!-anuncio Manny emocionado.

-¡¿Un 5?!-Frida sostuvo su examen el cual estaba en blanco.

-Bien Rivera…esta ves se salvo-intento sonreír el sub. Director Chakal a los padres de Manny quienes sonreían y felicitaban a su hijo.

Mientras en otro salón Sergio miraba su examen el cual también estaba en blanco, se había quedado dormido

-¡¿Que?! ¡¡¡**Nooo**!!! ¡**Esto no se quedara haci**! ¡**Lo juro**!-grito enojado captando la mirada de sus compañeros quienes estaban adormilados-eh….jeje…. ¿Buenas noches?-sonrió nervioso y todos se cayeron dormidos en suelo de nuevo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo D ¡Espero Reviews, opiniones y sugerencias! Posiblemente suba un MannyxFrida ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
